This invention relates to a garment waistband that employs a longitudinally extensible elastic band which is laterally partially stiffened. The extension of the elastic band is restrained by a fabric web attached to parts of the inner and outer surfaces of the elastic band.
Waistbands and structures employing elastic bands are well known in the prior art. Such waistbands characteristically are intended to provide a snug, comfortable fit while eliminating the need for a belt. A problem experienced with such waistbands, however, is that their upper portions tend to roll outwardly over themselves, especially when worn by individuals with significant body fat in their waist and pelvic regions. This rolling tendency has been addressed by several designs.
One design for garment waistbands aimed at offering greater resistance to rolling employs an elastic band having a cross section which is concave on its inner surface. The top portion, being of smaller circumference around the wearer than the lower portions, naturally resists rolling down and over those portions. Such a waistband can result in discomfort, however, if its top edges press too strongly into the waist of the wearer.
Another roll-resistant waistband employs a two part elastic band. The upper part of the elastic band is uniformly less extensible than the lower portion. In this manner, the upper portion of the waistband, whose vertical width is insufficient to allow rolling, but great enough not to cut into the wearer, fits the garment snugly to the wearer, while the lower portion acts as a skirt, conforming to the body of the wearer for a comfortable fit. Such a waistband is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,034 issued June 1, 1982.
Another waistband structure employs an elastic band generally covered by a fabric web. The web is omitted, however, in the areas near the side seams of the garment employing the waistband. The segments of the upper portion of the elastic band to which the fabric web is attached are partially constrained from elongation by the fabric web, while the areas of the elastic band not attached to the fabric web are free to stretch.
Other efforts directed at alleviating the roll-over problem and providing a comfortable fit include placing semi-rigid stays in the waistband structure. These bands, however, can result in discomfort to the wearer, particularly when the garment employing such a waistband is worn for long periods of time.